Simple things: Dilemma
by Akeeko Mars
Summary: hey, hey!; a new chapter is up!....read and review, please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them...wish I did, but until I kidnap Stan Lee or Chris Claremont, Marvel owns them...for now.   
  
  
Note: this takes place in the issues of uncanny xmen#275-277.... I read them and I just started to write...can't say where I'm going with this though...  
  
  
She didn't want to go. And that was that.  
She didn't want to---put on a face and act civil in a room full of people who tried to kill her.  
She paced back and forth in the spacious exotic suite.   
"What do you want?" she sighed as she ran a hand though her short stock of white hair.  
Remy held up his hands in defense as Ororo turned to him. Her face wore a slightly annoyed expression; however, he could tell that it wasn't because of him.  
"I am sorry", her voice flowed though the darkness, " I thought you were someone else."  
She lied, and he probably knew it too. After all, when she finally 'grew up', the transformation apparently didn't fix her emotions.  
"Nann", he responded, "it's my fault, non?"  
He walked towards her, " I shoulda knocked.."  
"It's alright," she stated as she crossed into the stars' light from the window. He saw her long brown legs first. Emerald green sandals laced her feet. His eyes moved up to her almost naked thighs; a small panel covered her womanhood. Her torso was barely covered; only the 'important' areas.  
He studied her face.  
She seemed lost in her thoughts.  
She sighed deeply as she walked past him and sat down on the plush sofa.  
Remy sat beside her.  
"So...?"  
"...." She curled her long legs up under her and placed her fist on her jaw as she looked at him.  
"Somthin' botherin' you, chere?" he stretched his legs across her lap.  
She shook her head.  
He looked puzzled as she stretched across him, resting her head on his chest.  
She smiled, amused that she could feel his heart beat quicken.  
"So dats' it, huh?" he said (after his heart slowed a little),"if it makes ya feel any betta'" he yawned as she lazily twirled her fingers in his hair, "I don't trust them ether.."  
....................................................................................................................................  
  
He cleared his throat once....twice...three times to announce his arrival. He was about to wake them up, when he saw them there; embraced in each other's arms. Forge was insanely jealous of the charming Cajun. And he had good reason to be.  
The way he held her...it was meant to be a protecting embrace, but... something else was there. And he wasn't going to stand there and try to figure 'it' out.   
As he gently reached over to wake her, he thought, "She hasn't said more than two or three words to me...but she open up to a complete stranger..."   
She slowly blinked her eyes at him as she fully stretched.  
"Is it that time already?" she half yawned.  
"Yeah", he tried to remain as calm as possible, "We'd better get a move on."  
She nodded as she arched her back, "Give me a moment?"  
"Sure..." he flatly stated as he walked toward the door.  
He turned just in time to see Ororo bend over to whisper something to Remy. Whatever it was, He chuckled to himself as she slipped a shiny silver object into his palm.  
Forge slowly backed into the darkness, jealous as a schoolboy and extremely pissed at her new 'best friend'. 


	2. Distractions

Simple Things: Distractions  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! they're mine, all mine!!! See? Just look who I've stolen....::shuffle,shuffle::...!!!!!....okay, seeing as how I got the wrong person, the X-men still belong to Marvel. (Damn it!!, who knew that there were more than 1 Stan Lee in the world....)  
  
Akeeko's note: Okay boys and girls, this is just more rambling on the Forge/Ororo/Remy relationship; trust me, there's a method to my madness.....  
  
  
She had hoped no one had seen her as she all but ran down the narrow hallway of the Sh'iar palace.  
Her sandals were already undone as she slipped back into her suite. She ripped off the evenings' attire as she walked to the grand bath. She mover her hands over the nozzles as the warm water ran over her body. Ororo sighed as she leaned back against the crystal tile wall.  
She reached over to the floating soap dish. The warm tiny droplets of water tried to soothe away any doubts that she may have.   
"...he has been acting like an ass..." she stated to no one in particular. Her mind began to wonder as she rinsed away the intoxicating bubbles.   
He made it known that he didn't appreciate her. Though misfortunate events, she was reduced to a child. When she returned to the mansion, still as a child, he wasn't exactly supportive. She still loved him, but, her wouldn't return any of her affection. She would try to make some kind of physical contact, but, it seemed hopeless. He could not look past her physical form to realize that she was the same Ororo that she had always been.  
"....Remy. "   
He was the only one truly comfortable around her. The two thieves. Cute. The pair would always try to out do each other: Who could steal the most obscure and most hilarious objects.  
She laughed at the flashes of memory.  
At first glace, one would've thought that they had a brother/ sister relationship, however, that is to the untrained eye. Their relationship runs deeper than that. He was there for her, at times, when Forge wasn't.   
Even after she 'grew up' and Forge was ready to love her again, it was Remy who she would open up to. Once she assured him it was alright, he would climb the stairs to her attic loft and they would talk into the early morning hours. Sometimes they would just fall asleep in each other's embrace. It seemed like one could not be without the other for too long.  
She reached over and turned off the water. As she stepped out of the shower, she smiled.   
" You know", she began as his soft footsteps caught her ears, " You could have asked if I needed any help washing my back..." She turned to face him.  
His eyes followed a droplet of water, trickling down her chest.  
"Damn" he stated as he saw her, "I knew I shoulda asked."   
He deviously smiled as a sudden thought hit him.  
"But" he shrugged off his coat, " you could always do me..."  
Ororo raised an eyebrow at him as she walked to him  
"...go get the soap...", she whispered in his ear. 


End file.
